Teamwork
by undapperthought
Summary: Blaine catches Kurt having a bit of 'fun' on his own. Warnings/details inside.


Title: Teamwork

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Blaine/Kurt

Spoilers: None as far as I can tell.

Warnings: Should I warn for rimming and self-fucking? Because I don't think those are bad things.

Word Count: 1500ish

Summary: PWP - Blaine visits Kurt at home to work on a school project, and happens to walk in on Kurt having a bit of 'fun' on his own.

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or anything related to it. I wish I did.

Blaine raises a hand to knock on the door of his boyfriend's house, just in time for it to open, and him to be stared down by a confused and very nicely dressed Burt Hummel.

"Blaine?" Burt asks, clearly not expecting him to be standing at his doorstep at six o'clock in the evening on a school night. "What's going on? Everything alright?"

"I think what he means is 'Hello, Blaine. Come in.'" Carol says with a smile, moving her husband gently away from the door and allowing Blaine inside. "Kurt's upstairs. It's date night so we're going out. Can you let him know we left some cash on the table? Order whatever you two want and don't worry about Finn. He's having a guy's night at Noah's."

"It goes without saying that we can be home at anytime and if we call, you've got one ring to pick it up. No funny business just because you two are alone. I assume you're gonna be working? Kurt said something the other day about some project you were helping him with?" Burt asks, pointing to the red and blue fabric sticking out of Blaine's satchel.

"Sewing project actually, for HomeEc. Kurt is going to show me how to use a sewing machine without stitching my fingers together like Jim Carrey in The Grinch." Blaine answers with a nervous chuckle. "They want us to come up with our own original pattern then make a chef's hat and apron set."

"Alright then. Door stays open. We'll see you two later." Burt says, as Carol waves goodbye and the two adults make their way out.

Blaine heads up the stairs to his boyfriend's room, only to find the door closed when he gets there. He's just about to knock when he hears Kurt moaning, whimpering and groaning out loud. Blaine isn't sure what's going on, but he's not going to stand by and do nothing if his boyfriend is hurt.

"Kurt? You okay?" he asks as he opens the door without knocking.

Kurt shrieks and jumps about ten feet in the air at the sound of his voice, scrambling for something to cover himself with and settling for a pillow. "You're early! You aren't supposed to be here until quarter after six!" Kurt yells, burying his red face behind his hands.

"Sorry! I should have knocked! I'll go, we can reschedule." Blaine mumbles as he turns to leave. He wasn't expecting to walk in on his boyfriend masturbating, and definitely not doing it the way it looked like he was doing. Was that even possible, or were his eyes playing tricks on him?

"Wait. Please. You don't have to go." Kurt sighs, covering himself with a blanket.

"You sure? We can always do this later." Blaine asks without turning around.

"Come here. Sit." Kurt says, patting the space next to him on the bed. "But toss me my pants from my desk chair first if you could. That would be helpful."

Blaine grabs the pair of blue jeans from the chair and hands them to Kurt, turning around to give him some privacy to dress. Blaine feels he at least owes Kurt that much. When he hears the zipper go up, he turns around and sits down next to Kurt.

"So. Hi." Blaine says awkwardly. He still isn't sure what Kurt's thinking at the moment, and he doesn't want to make it worse.

"Hey." Kurt responds, a bit breathless. "So. Project. We should work on that."

"Were you doing what I think you were doing when I walked in?" Blaine blurts out before he can stop himself. "Because that's not something I thought was possible, because god knows I've tried, and I know you're really flexible and all, but I didn't know anyone could actually do that."

"That depends. What do you think you saw?" Kurt asks, nervously. He doesn't want Blaine to freak out on him, or think he's a slut, and does it count as cheating if you are alone?

"I'm pretty sure I walked in on you fucking yourself. Literally." Blaine says.

"Yes." Kurt answers. Here it comes. The end, he's sure of it.

Blaine sucks in a deep breath before speaking. "I thought I'd seen just about everything, but that might just be one of the hottest things I think I've ever seen in my life."

"You don't think I'm some kind of freak?" Kurt asks.

Blaine looks at him. "Kurt, I could never think you're a freak. I love you, remember? You don't need to keep secrets from me. No matter what it is."

Kurt doesn't answer. He surges forward, grabbing Blaine's face and pulling him in close for a kiss that starts off rough with teeth and tongues. They break away to catch their breath. "Will you show me?" Blaine asks.

The thought of watching Kurt fuck himself on his own cock has Blaine's hard as a rock. He makes no move to hide it. Kurt nods, and he palms himself through his slacks.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Kurt asks, knowing Blaine would never betray his trust like that, but wanting to hear him say it anyways. Blaine nods and answers. "I swear."

Kurt slides his jeans back off. "You, though. I'm naked here. Shirt off. Leave on the pants and bow tie." Blaine kicks off his shoes and removes his shirt as fast as he can. He isn't sure, but he thinks he hears one of the buttons pinging as it hits the floor.

Kurt lays on his back, stroking himself to ease the tension a bit, before flipping back over onto his hands and knees. With one hand, he gently tugs his balls and moves them out of the way. He moans as he runs a finger around rim of his hole, spreading the little bit of lube that remains around, before Blaine is there, drizzling more of the cool liquid over his sensitive skin then moving to the other end of the bed to watch.

Kurt strokes lube over his shaft before turning his cock around and easing himself back into his ass. He shifts his knees around until he finds a more comfortable position and starts fucking himself. Blaine stares and palms his own cock, fighting the urge to just jerk off while watching his boyfriend.

"Want to give me a hand?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods his head 'yes' before realizing that Kurt can't really see his face from the position he is in, and Blaine manages to squeak out his answer.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks, not wanting to hurt Kurt.

"Put your hand over mine and just do what I do" Kurt says. Blaine moves his hand over Kurt's, interlacing their fingers the best he can, and feeling how hard and how fast Kurt is thrusting his own cock into his ass. Blaine groans, his hips thrusting into the air against nothing but the faint friction of his clothing. He feels Kurt's hand stop moving, and takes over, mimicking what Kurt was doing as Kurt pushes back against him, shaking and moaning. Blaine could tell the boy was close, and he wasn't that far off himself.

"Have you ever come in your own ass before?" Blaine asks, thrusting a little faster and wishing he had thought to at least unbutton his pants before they started.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes between moans, "I have, but I don't usually. Too hard to concentrate on not slipping out."

"Would you be willing to now?" Blaine asks, wanting nothing more than to see his boyfriend come before he does.

The question from Blaine sets his blood on fire, and he thrusts back against his cock and Blaine's hand, losing all sense of rhythm as it throbs and spurts inside of him, and collapses on the bed. Blaine lets Kurt slip out of himself slowly as he comes down from his orgasm before diving in with his tongue, rutting against the bed and moaning against Kurt's slick hole, as he comes hard in his pants.

The two lay together for a few minutes, kissing quietly as they catch their breath, before they are interrupted by the noisy rumble of Kurt's empty stomach.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Your parents left money on the table for pizza." Blaine says, hoping Kurt won't say he'd rather have Chinese or something. The idea of pizza had Blaine's mouth watering.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt smiles. "Go get cleaned up and change. You know what drawer is yours. Go ahead and order our usual while I hop in the shower?" Blaine smiles, nodding his head and going in for one more kiss before Kurt leaves the room.

And if he's still grinning from ear to ear when the delivery guy hands him the change, he's not going to complain.


End file.
